Anubis Students
by Lolalove123
Summary: Does everyone, know everyone? Does Jerome really know Alfie? Is it hard being bad all the time? Do people really know what Joy went through? Is it supposed to be 'Amfie' or 'Pilfie? The house may have secrets, but do the students have some too?
1. Chapter 1

AN - I do not own House of Anubis

* * *

I am Patricia. The red headed Goth girl, that goes round acting tough, not caring about anyone, or anything. Who barley has any feelings, words don't hurt her. And people shy away when she comes striding the halls, bag at one side of her shoulder, and her signature glare falling upon an innocent year seven.

Well, what people don't know, is that she cries, she listens in class and always does her parents proud, even if she's not super talented. And that is the real Patricia. That is the real me. But I hid it all away, to protect myself from the hurt.

Underneath my mask, I am human. Maybe I don't mean to act this way, but sometimes I do. Sometimes I wish I could be me, the _real _me.

The girl inside me screams to be let out, almost as if I'm imprisoning her inside of me. I am sort of.

* * *

_Dear dark and mysterious me, _

_Why can't I learn to be a girl?_

_Not the normal types the squeal over pearls,_

_Or write about their secret crush,_

_Or think strawberries are lush. _

_But teach me, to be me! _

_I float like a butterfly, and sting like a bee, _

_Maybe that's the way it should be. _

_But I still wish I could be me,_

_Dark and secretive, _

_But just so I know how to live,_

_Teach me to be me._

Because no one knows the real me.

P.S – I write poetry!


	2. Chapter 2

AN – I do not own House of Anubis

So, I'm Joy Mercer. The bitch from last year.

Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. But nobody has any idea, what I went through.

It all started the year when Nina came. I had been taken back home, and her American self had replaced me. So that morning changed my whole life. Even my best friend isn't the same.

I still liked Fabian back then, and tried to steal him away from Nina. I felt terrible after writing that article on her and I had no right to criticise her the way I did. _I _didn't know what was going on with her, and she didn't know what was going on with _me. _Everyone turned on my then, Patricia, Fabian and even the new boy, Eddie.

He teamed up with Jerome and uncovered all my little secrets. About Nina, about blogger of the year, I felt angry with myself. All I'd ever wanted was to get my friends back and get rid of Nina, but now looking back, I only made things worse.

It didn't help that Fabian and his little gang had shut me out _already _and even though everything I'd witnessed that year. I felt sorry for Jerome too, he got locked in a room on Prom night and kidnapped by Rufus; even then he was shut out. Eddie is sure to be let in if Patricia's going to continue with all her secrets and lies. I don't blame her; Eddie's life could be put in danger.

_I'm sorry for what I became, _

_Playing stupid mind games, _

_Just wanted to be in,_

_My life again, _

_Just wanted to live it, _

_Just wanted to fit in, _

_All the drama,_

_Guess it was my Karma,_

_Friendships broken,_

_Never spoken,_

_Of, again..._

Maybe that was the girl I used to be, but I'm not her anymore. I don't ever wanna be her again.

_The devil inside me..._


	3. Chapter 3

AN – I do not own House of Anubis

BTW, if I wrote the names of the students in the chapter line, you would know who came next...

* * *

I am Nina. Doesn't it sound...pretty? Goody? And not, under any circumstances sneaky.

Well, I'm the queen of Sneaky. I've managed two terms of disastrous unfortunate events, and put my boyfriend and friends in complete, utter danger, all under people's noses.

Of course there was a few that noticed my lying, but...then again I'm not a great liar. So now we have Sibuna, our secret club. But I have a feeling that it won't be secret for much longer, if Amber and Alfie keep gossiping and whispering about it.

All I ever wanted was to be a normal child, but my childhood _is_ a haunting memory.

The first day I ever walked through those gates, my life changed forever. Starting school was big deal for me, I wanted to make friends and play jump rope with them, but instead I was bullied throughout the school year.

One particularly miserable afternoon, my teacher pulled me aside and said, "Are you being hurt by other pupils?"

I nodded and burst into tears.

And after that, nothing seemed to hurt me anymore. I stood tall, but was still my shy self.

_Summer passing by, _

_I no longer seem to cry,_

_Fixing my school tie, _

_I no longer have to hide,_

_Cause I am me,_

_And I will be,_

_The bigger person,_

_They've learned their lesson,_

_Now I see the bright side, _

_Of life..._


	4. Chapter 4

AN – I do not own House of Anubis

* * *

Jerome. I'm Jerome Clarke, the mysterious boy who always has something to hide. Maybe I do, and maybe I don't.

No – one knows me.

No, of course people know me, just not me. The real me, my past, my present and my future and heck, I don't even know my own future.

Let's talk about life.

Where would I be in ten years time?

I have no clue.

My past is a dark secret that was hidden away for most of my life, until the year everything changed. Mick the meathead left for a poxy sport academy in Australia, which left Mara with the long distant's relationship thing. I felt sorry for her, and when I heard my father was on parole I asked if she would support me. And she did. Now look at me, Mara's my girlfriend and things are moving forward.

I wish I could say the same for Mick; he looked pretty down when he left Anubis that day.

My childhood was never that good. Alfie was my best mate; apart from the odd time we let Patricia in on our secret little pranks and schemes to trick Amber. Most of her time was spent with Joy. Alfie still is my best mate, but it's a complicated relationship, with him and Amber, then Sibuna, I guess it's safe to say I feel left out and abandoned.

Trixie was my only real friend after that. Before, we had shared many secrets. But the biggest one is that...we kissed. One time in Year nine, we had grown really close, and we had become so vulnerable to our friendship...we cracked. It didn't last long though, I guess it just wasn't meant to be and she's way happier with that Eddie dude. After all, I had given him advice on her, hadn't I?

I guess I just don't know my place yet.

_Where do I stand?_

_Lost in this big marching band,_

_Trying to find my place,_

_Getting caught in the rat race,_

_Sometimes I win,_

_Sometimes I lose,_

_Wherever I go, I always get bruised,_

_They look so happy,_

_And I feel so crappy,_

_But my conscious tell me "move on",_

_Because they are gone,_

_But it's just my day,_

_Not going my way,_

_Once again..._


	5. Chapter 5

AN – I do not own House of Anubis

* * *

Alfie Lewis reporting for duty!

So, I'm Alfie. The class clown, the pranking side kick of his majesty king of pranks.

Most people think I'm dumb and silly and just plain school boy material. Well, my life story is way more...different than my rating.

My mum has been gone for as long as I can remember, and I have lived with my dad for such a long time, I have gotten used to his foul ways. I don't always try hard at school, but when I do I get a B average.

My dad is a doctor, and wants me to become successful, the same as him. Not necessarily doctor, maybe an accountant, or he might send me to law school. My sister Gretchen is trying out for a Scholarship to Oxford University, as she's just left school. She's always wanted it big time, but my dad pulled her back from her dreams of the Performing arts, and told her to focus on studies.

Well, I don't want to do that anymore. I want to live my life the way I want it, and maybe if my dad realised that my decision are not his, he would learn to love me the way I am.

_Decisions, decisions,_

_And these History pop quizzes,_

_All this pressure,_

_On me,_

_Want to live my life the way it's supposed to be,_

_Cause you don't know,_

_You don't care,_

_Sitting in your office chair,_

_Do I have to live it the way you want it to be?_

_You don't have control over me,_

_So I'm gonna walk away,_

_And say..._

_"Have a nice day...DAD!"_


	6. Chapter 6

AN – I do not own house of Anubis

P.S – None of this is real; I'm just making it up. Secrets of the students –

It awaits

"Amber Elle Millington!"

Is my name, don't wear it out.

The one and only Barbie girl of Anubis house, screaming because she broke a heel, or chipped a nail. But I'm not going to go through my long and boring history of, shirts and ties, then trips to Milan and what not.

My history begins at London hospital, where I was probably born. I've never really asked my parents where I came from, I just assumed London. My mother's high value for clothes rubbed off on me, and when my parents sent me to Anubis at age eight, I went reckless.

I wasn't allowed to go shopping, or do _online shopping, _so I completely freaked out.

I went into shut down mode, only thinking of myself, being unkind to others and having hissy fits every now and then. When I occasionally tried in lessons, I found out my strengths and weaknesses. I was really good at English and French, history blew me away. Then maths and science bored me to death!

But I'm never taken seriously.

_Trips to Milan,_

_Math and science, _

_Can school get any worse?_

_I really need my driver's license, _

_To take myself,_

_On a journey of a lifetime,_

_Find out who I am,_

_What I'm meant to be,_

_Just not a girl..._


	7. Chapter 7

AN – I do not own house of Anubis

* * *

Fabian Rutter is my name.

My nickname is Stutter Rutter because I can't talk to girls. _Couldn't_ talk to girls, past tense.

I have a girlfriend, Nina Martin and she is my chosen one, the one and only American girl for me. She's sweet, funny and Egypt crazy, everything I love about her. And she has a lot in common with me.

My mum died in a car accident five years ago, and both her parents are dead so, she lives with her gran. Evelyn is kind and caring; it killed me to see Nina so unhappy when Senkhara almost took Evelyn's life.

I just wish I could see my dad again. He never has time for me, always busy with work and stuff. It's why I'm so grateful to have such good friends, Alfie, Patricia and Amber. I'm not too close to Jerome, but I know that he understands me. Eddie's my roommate and he's a little bit of a rebel, but I pick up some good tips from him, like how to pick a lock with a booby pin.

_Well I'm not the greatest, _

_And I know I'm always the latest,_

_But I'm lucky to have you guys, _

_Instead of listening to his lies, _

_It's funny how things change, _

_Cause I'm not loving being lame, _

_But you make it fun, _

_Playing in the sun, _

_Not going away,_

_Gonna shine bright today_


	8. Chapter 8

AN – I do not own house of Anubis

"Edison!"

"It's Eddie!" I mumbled.

Eddie. Miller? Sweet?

Unknown, is what I call myself. Not literally.

I wish my dad wouldn't call me _Edison_, it is so not cool! It embarrassing, and it doesn't help the _whole school_ knows. It wasn't Patricia's fault, but I'm still kinda annoyed.

I'm a special kid, I'll tell you that. I always sort of knew I had supernatural powers...

Ok, I didn't. It came as a big shock when I found out about this whole Osirian thing. I hadn't a clue on how to work the powers, and voices in my head told me to do stuff to help, but I couldn't figure out what.

It was like this –

"_Osirian, Osirian, help Nina..." _

Whispery voices and all that.

There are parts of me I haven't discovered, and I really want to get to know the hidden part of me better. It's why my dad kept me in America this whole time. Because he knew that Rufus was Sarah's Osirian, and he knew that I was the next generation. Nina and I are not destined to be together. She's like a sister to me, I'm her protector.

I don't know much about him, Rufus. But I know he was a nutcase, he kidnapped two people! Seriously crazy dude, just because he wanted the mask of Anubis...poor Jerome.

And I don't really know what happened to Patricia. She won't talk about it. Alfie tells me not to bring it up, because it can trigger bad stuff. Then he goes on about aliens! I mean, Alfie the alien? Doesn't sound that bad...

As for my dad, I missed him when he left. This big part of me was still a secret and he left to be a headteacher in England. I still kind of feel like he missed a lot of my growing up, but that's life.

_Suddenly things change,_

_I'm moving out of home, _

_Secrets hidden from me, _

_Oh how I missed your company, _

_And all this talk, _

_And all this whisper,_

_Wish I could tell myself what I know now,_

_Mystery..._


	9. Chapter 9

AN – I do not own house of Anubis. (I sorta got this idea from 'Confessions of a teenage drama queen').

Mara Jeffrey.

Pretty _and_ smart.

People look at her and say –

"Hey Mara, I'm having a little trouble in math. Could you tutor me?"

Well, she has a lot more to her. That girl was a wild child, but she found herself stuck in a situation where her parents were going to send her to boarding school, and if she pushed the boundaries once more, then that is where she was going to go.

And she did.

That girl was me.

And I'm glad, because I found out how I could succeed if I tried. Don't ever let yourself get pushed around; try hard and you will be the bigger person someday.

_Next time I see your face, _

_I'll remember what trouble I faced,_

_Next time I see you around,_

_I won't stare at the ground, _

_No things are easy,_

_But you get by, _

_Cause you just have to try, _

_Speak your mind, _

_But remember be kind,_

_Living in a different way,_

_Living in a different place,_

_Just gotta be strong..._


End file.
